


Agreements.

by lizrook



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Creepyshipping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrook/pseuds/lizrook





	Agreements.

“I know you love Catelyn, and you’ll only ever love her. I also know that you have to marry me, for a title and lands, and i will have to marry you if i want to remain ruler of my father’s lands.” 

 

“And your point is?” Petyr remarked disinterestedly, barely looking up from his papers. 

 

“I understand why you are entering this… Mutually beneficial partnership. and i don’t hold it against you. you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, but for our sake, i hope in this game, we can be allies.” 

“Sadly, there is only one throne and two of us.” 

 

“Oh no Lord Baelish, it’s not the throne i’m after.” 

 

“Then what is it that your heart so desires Lady Y/N?” 

 

“Merely my home, and children to rule and nurture it.” 

 

“Unfortunately, i can’t guarantee you your home just yet, but children..?”

 

“You could pretend i’m Catelyn, we look the same from behind… Or, the children don’t even have to be yours.” 

 

_He could see that she looked hurt._

_“_ And who’s children would they be?” 

 

“The Hound’s most likely, he won’t talk, i’m sure of it.” 

 

_Petyr raised an eyebrow._

“I suppose everyone has their… tastes…” 

_He smirks, slyly._

 

“You’re one to talk my lord;”

_Y/N smiles coquettishly._

 

“As much as you… might prefer, i don’t think a good husband would shirk his husbandly duties. Especially with sucha… beautiful wife.” 

 

“If i demand it, will i end up like your previous wife?” 

 

“Will you lay a hand on my Alayne?” 

 

“I too respect your… tastes Lord Baelish.” 

 

“I suppose a happy wife and a successor to my legacy would serve me well.” 

 

“A son to rule and a daughter to nurture.” 

 

“Yes my lady, then i suppose, we have an agreement. i just hope i haven’t made a … _Bad Investment.”_

 


End file.
